The Understanding:The Story of Boromir and Legolas
by Tiger Eye2
Summary: This is the re-wirtten verion of the lord of the Rings. But with a little twist. Now this wouldn't be a romance story if Boromir were to die now would it? Legolas has fallen for the young Gondorian, little does he know he has competition. BL, BGlorfindel
1. Chapter 1: The Understanding

**Chapter 1: **The beginning

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::():::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hello folks. New story. I really need to stop the habit of not finishing stories and starting new ones. Well I actually wrote this on paper before I typed it. I never do that. Oh well Here you go. I hope its long. Oh and this is Boromir/Legolas and Boromir/Glorfindel. I find that there is less B/G and B/L . Well I'm changing that. I have another little quarrel. How come they're no other people of other ethnic groups in the L.OT.R. I think I'm going to change that. hmmm if you want you can give me a few pointers on new characters. Wahoo I think I have just broke my record and written the longest chapter ever. I should do more of this writing before typing. Well R&R. And if you have any idea's just email me or review.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::():::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Story: **_The Understanding : The Story of Boromir and Legolas_

**Author: **_Tiger Eye_

**Rating: **_Rated R_

**Disclaimer: __**Don't sue or anything. Cause you aren't going to get anything. I'm broke.

WARNING: _This story hold homosexual content. If you do not like , then don't read._

**Summary: **_The Lord of The rings, but in Legolas and Boromir's view. Plus with a little twist to it. Now it wouldn't be a love story if Boromir died now would it? Boromir/Legolas Romance Story._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::():::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 1

::::::::::()::::::::::

My people judge with their eyes and what they smell or hear. We do not look through the outer layers. What we see is what we believe. It had been a bad habit of ours for a while. Thus making ourselves separate from those who likely would aid us in our need in the future or in the present. Not many allies are made, friends or whatever you wish to call them, of other races.

Instead we stay content in the forest, totally isolated from others. I understand why others are so tense and suspicious around us. False stories are spread through the land, I have come across several myself. And they rumors do not cease, and because we choose to ignore them, or not associate with the other races, they do not know what to believe and what not to.

For years I have tried to change this. But it seems even a prince cannot change those who are not willing to change. Of course there are a few exceptions. Like what you ask? There is Estel. Ah Isluiders hair. I took it to my believing we adopted him because of the heritage.

How selfish and low. But he has taught many of my people to not be so quick to judge. At first he was given the cold shoulder by most of the elves. To them he really wasn't a friend or family, but a burden. As the years passed by, my people were content with him.

Finally they open their arms to him. This is very rare, it doesn't happen a lot.

In my lifetime I have come out of my shelter. I have traveled to lands settled by men, even halflings. Such beauty these places hold and again once again I wonder why my people would choose to stay hidden in the forest. I mean it is a beautiful, but there is more out there. There is plenty to see out there.

Once I remember traveling to Gondor. Oh what a site! The Mountain City is just as beautiful as Estel described it. You see Estel is just like me, he is what we call a ranger. Several he traveled south to see his home country, many stories he brought back to tell me. Watching young men run to their stalls in their armor, the pride shown in the inhabitant's faces, and the little children helping their mothers and fathers with chores.

But Of course not everything is beautiful. Everything has it flaws.

That was several years ago, now I sit silently in the middle of long dry grasslands with 8 other individuals around a dense fire. The smells of firewood spread around the camp quickly. Food is scarce , so little is eaten. They night is cold and the moon is high in the sky. Some say that a beautiful maiden lives there. There she watches over us like the Valar. The cold chills our bones so we all wrap ourselves around our clothes, cloaks and blankets.

I think about or little group. Four hobbits, two men, a dwarf, an elf and a wizard. What an odd combination. But in my lifetime I have seen things more strange than our little group. As I sit by a sturdy rotten tree, I gaze at my sleeping companions.

Thank the Valar for Estel and Gandalf. If not for them, I would have lost my mind. It is uncommon for elves to lose sanity. There are few situations were this would be an outcome. For an example, being abuse or raped. Sadly non-of my kin can come back.

But losing sanity certainly does happen. You see we are on a perilous journey to the dark lands. Years ago the conflict with the land was settled. And yet again it has risen. When I traveled to the outskirts of Gondor, I did see the outline of Morodor. The sky that stood above it was dark as the land. I thought once, something was erupting, but I immediately discarded the idea and continued on my way.

Proves that my predicaments were right. Sauron, the Dark Lord had risen again, and he was seeking his prized treasure. The one thing that would give him the power that was stripped from him many years ago. The ring. But of course the ring was lost centuries ago, after Isluider refused to throw it into the mountain (Mount Doom) which it was created from. Thus he kept it. Lord Elrond was there to see it. It was the one time when Elves and men came together.

Many died, many lived. The site of the battle ground is now a Marsh land. I hear stories of it. They say the people who died souls are still their. If you look into the marsh you might see the faces of the men and elves. Back to the story.

Now Lord Elrond was the one to told Isluider to throw the ring into the lava pit. I hear the story many times from him. Well Isluider ran off with the ring, only to end up slain by Orcs. One curious Orc found the ring and kept it. Maybe a week or so, the Orcs were killed by arrows from men and throne into the rive. The ring went down with them.

Years later, two young halflings, as they were called back then instead of hobbits, Smeagol and Deagol were fishing in the river. By now the orcs body would have dissolved , only leaving the ring. Deagol found the ring, Smeagol craved for it. So the two friends quarreled and fought. Finally it all ended when Smeagol killed his friend. Choked him to death. He took the ring and ran from his home with it. Little did he know ever time he used it or wore it, it would make him invisible. But there was also a catch, every time he used it, the ring would take a part of him away. As the years past by and he used the ring more and more, he transformed from a young halfling to some sort of pale orc. His eating habits, face, his whole body was completely and may I add badly disfigured. Gandalf has warned us that he had been following us since we set out. Anyways one day a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins stumbled on to Smeagol who was now called Gollum. He stole the ring from Gollum and settled down in his little home of the Shire. Hobbiton to be specific.

Now I know I'm not explaining a lot, but I do not have time to tell you the whole story. Now for years he kept it under his care, it was like his baby to him. Several times he had used it. Little did he know that he was putting himself in danger. The last time he used it, he had sort of sent a signal to the dark lord who sent out his 11 minion.

The Black riders they were called. They rode on their black horses, to were they were getting the signal. Bilbo's good friend Gandalf came to late to warn him. He immediately evacuated Bilbo and took him Rivendale, the House of the Elvin Lord, Lord Elrond. One of my kin.

Bilbo had a nephew who he adopted since he parents died. Frodo Baggins his name was. He inherited Bilbo's house and the ring was given into his care. One day he came back from his chores (I don't feel like rereading everything so I'm kind of guessing)

Danger was apparent to Frodo when his house was broken into, everything was disturbed and broken. It had seemed as if the person or persons who broken into his home were looking for something. Gandalf was at the scene immediately. And so the story of the ring was broken down to frodo as I am doing to you. Lucky for him, Sam, Frodo's gardener overheard the conversation.

And so quickly Gandalf set Sam and Frodo on their way to a certain destination were Gandalf would meet him at. He had other business to attend to. My guessing is with Saruman, the White. He lives in a black tower, sort of similar to Saurons, but smaller. It is called the Orthanc. Saruman must be doing something that irks Gandalf and if not it must be something else.

As Sam and Frodo traveled across the land of Eardor, they stumbled unto Frodo's cousins Peregrin Took, pippin for short and Meridoc BrandyBuck , merry for short. The cousins decide to travel with their cousins, many different situations they were put in. The ended up staying together till the end. A few times they ran into the Black riders. Not knowing what to call them, but know they should be avoided.

When they finally reached they inn that Gandalf had instructed them to go to, there they met Estel, or strider to them. Later on they would find out his real title. Aragorn. They were attacked by the Black riders, but Aragorn drove them away, little did he know he had shown himself to the Dark lord.

Now I must cut the story short, it is already heading to sunrise and my shift. I should awaken the person who is taking the next shift...... Oh he has already awaken.

Well while I still have time, I might as well tell you about the council. After Frodo arrived to Rivendale. A council was held, its main purpose. The ring. Oh what a joyful yet exhilarating moment in time. I was overjoyed. Finally all raves had come together. There were men, so outstanding and proud, the elves , outgoing as ever, they dwarves proud and sturdy and finally the hobbits, silent they were, yet lovely. Of course there was Gandalf, but he rare showed any emotion.

But it also made me nervous because of hour situations. Lord Elrond was the one who brought us all together.

In this small council, we discussed the issue profusely. In the end we came up with a small group who would travel to Morodor and cast the ring into Mount doom. Our little group was made of Frodo Baggins the Ring bearer, Samwise Gamdgee , Peregrin Took, Meridoc BrandyBuck, the hobbits. Boromir, Son Of Gondor, Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, the men. Gimli, Son of Gloin , the dwarf. Me, Legolas GreenLeaf. And finally Gandalf Stormcrow or The Grey. He tends to tell people to call him Mithrandir.

Back to the present. As I said, its already sunrise. Its so beautiful. I remember when I was only a child, I use to peer out of my window to stare at the rising sun. I did this for many seasons, till I was caught by my father.

My companions will be awakening soon, and thus it is not my shift anymore, I am allowed to rest a bit. Slouching back against the rotten bark, I closed my eyes and rested my body and soul. I am the eye and bow of the group. I must keep my energy up and running. Though most elves don't need to sleep a lot. This is a very tiresome journey. I have not come across anything like this. Tension has risen high, which is making the trip more difficult. Already enemies have been made in the group. I wish it hadn't turned out this way.

It is Boromir's shift now. Ah now there's a mystery waiting to be solved. Sadly Boromir is one of the enemies made in the group. I feel for him. How badly I do.

Out of all the group, this is a mere man confuses me the most. Man are the most peculiar of the races. The rest of the 8 have already come to the conclusion that he was the most vulnerable to surrender to the rings calls and promises.

Unlike the others I understand him a bit better than the others do. Through these weeks I have learnt that he loves his country every so dearly. The rest of the company just seem to ignore him. They don't want to find anything about him. When he talks they shun him. But I actually listen. Aragorn is the only other persons that listens to him to. When he talks it like he's proclaiming his love to you in words. Simply majestic. I do understand why he loves his country and people so dearly. It is a beautiful place. It would be a real tragedy if this place were to fall. Hopefully this will not happen.

I am very surprised at Aragorn. He knows all this and yet he distrust Boromir like the others. He shuns his own kin. Scorns him. Ah yet again I forget that he is more elf than man. Sad but true.

My heart goes out to you Boromir. How many times have you been misjudged. It is to late for me to find out. I have already angered you. Since you have already decided to dislike me because of my defending of Aragorn. Yet again I understand that. This would have been a joke to in the Elvin house. An elf coming to an understanding of men. Very vague but true. I find myself thinking of this a lot.

I will have to speak to Aragorn. He has no right to do this to you. I know I my people have conflicts with one another, but they are not so disdainful. At this point I am ashamed to be a friend of him. Oh the others. Gandalf is the other one who really pays Boromir heed.

But I must also come to an understanding of myself. These are not common worried. I fear I might be falling for the man. My Father would never forgive me .But I must take my chances.

I do believe Aragorn needs to understand that it is very hard for something you have been given to suddenly be stripped from you. He needs to know the feeling that are running through the Gondorian mans veined. His mind. I guess I'm getting a little to territorial. They both need to come to an understanding. It indeed does seem like Boromir is being stripped of something important to him. But I do hope that everything turns out ok.

Ah they have risen. Grumpy as ever I must say. My eyes somehow wander their way to were Boromir lay. He sat on the ground a peered at the sky. Ingoring his surroundings. I wonder what lay beyond the fine embroidery and the skin.

Do not think of such things Legolas. It is not decent. I have never been so....fascinated by a man before. I certainly know I was not the first. I do not think Lord Elrond was just being friendly to Isluider. He hardly is ever like that to a man. He never directed the same lust filled gaze he gave Isluider to Aragorn.

fumes But I saw the way he looked at Boromir. It filled me with Jealousy right on the spot. He was not the first to give my Boromir that look. hmmm my Boromir. I find that to my liking. I remember seeing Glorfindel approach him one night with the same lust filled gaze. I do not doubt that they were together. They did make it quite obvious. I wonder how Glorfindel is doing without his mate...... or my mate.

I shouldn't let my emotions interfere with out quest. But I find it very hard to keep focus. Gandalf has warned me about this. I really should heed him.

Though all may think that Frodo is afraid of him, I see more there. Frodo isn't as innocent as he look. Neither are the other hobbits. I know Boromir has taken a liking my Merry and Pippin. Little does he know they have taken a liking to him to. Just not the same liking.

Oh Boromir, you have stolen all of our hearts. The only ones you haven't taken are Sam's, Gandalf's, Gimli's and Aragorn's. Yet I am not sure about Aragorn.

What is it about you that attracts us so? Why do I find you so irresistible. Well those questions won't be answered now. We set of in a few minutes. I gather my belonging and pack them in my bag. I hope not all night will be like this.

For now I must be content. I catch he eye and he gets starts clearing hour camp site. Yet again I wonder if there is any hope. How I wish o be his. But I cannot. He belongs to another and I must not interfere. I wish it were me instead of Glorfindel. But I cannot compete with him. As far as beauty goes, I have already lost that battle. I am being very selfish. I am sure Boromir would not lay with Glorfindel for only beauty. Glorfindel would not let him, let alone stoop so low. But I will find out .One way or another. Oh it is time to leave. sigh Another long march. Well my complaining won't do me so god, so I stay silent.

Who said a prince gets everything he wanted was wrong. How very vague. But I do know this.

I crave for you Boromir, Son of Gondor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::()::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oh my that was the longest chapter I have ever written. Though how badly it was written. Though I know I tried my best. R&R. . I will have to start thanking my reviewers. Anyways here is a clip from the next chapter.

Chapter 2: " I do not wish to judge you Boromir. I know I might have been harsh at first, and for that I come to apologize and wish your forgiveness. Maybe we can be something more than enemies?"

So who do you think it is?


	2. Chapter 2: The Confession

**Chapter 2: **The Confession

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;()::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hey guys I hope you like the first chapter, because this one is just as good but with a little more detail and its longer. boy it is longer. I just got to a point where I could write anymore and I'm going to do the rest on my comp. Probably won't finish it till 4 am. I did start writing it at um 11pm. and now to type it. well enjoy. R&R I do hope this is long. My arm isn't numb anymore so I'll start writing some more .I really need to stop doing this at night. Oh and uh I was thinking about writing another B/L fiction if this one succeeds. Hopefully it will.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::()::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

Story: _The Understanding: The Story of Boromir and Legolas_

****

Author: _Tiger Eye 2_

****

Rating: _Rated R_

****

Disclaimer: _Don't sue or anything. Cause you aren't going to get anything. I'm Broke._

****

WARNING: _This story holds homosexual content. If you don't like then don't read._

****

Summary: _The Lord Of The Rings re-written, only in Boromir and Legolas POV. Plus with a little twist to it. Now it wouldn't be a love story if Boromir dies now would it? Boromir/Legolas , Boromir/Glorfindel ._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::():::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 2

:::::():::

It has been months since we set off. I grow even more weary as each day passes by. My companions do not help much either. They act as if I am not aware of the looks they give me. Am I truly so ignorant in their eyes? I guess nothing else is expected of me besides my sword and shield. And if that is the situation then why is this so called Aragorn treated differently? Or is it because of his noble title? I shouldn't ask questions that cannot be answered without asking.

Its not good to dwell on it Gandalf halted in his tracks, which was followed by a roar of joy from Gimli.

" The Mines of Moria. My own kin will surely welcome us." I snorted under my breath, which caused the hobbits to should concerned emotions in my directions..

Ah the hobbits, yes I have taken a liking into Merry and Pippin, but they do give me these weird looks with emotions I cannot identify. Oh how they remind me of Faramir. I use to look after him like a hawk, just like I do to them. Now Frodo and Sam are a whole different story. They both seem to tense up every time I am around them. I wonder why. Do they truly believe that I would betray the company and take the ring?

It would be a disgrace to disgrace to my country, let alone my family. I would not shame them so. Never. Not a very loving family I belong to, but none the less. Faramir is the only one who keeps me going. Oh course there is father. The Steward, Denethor. All my life, I have always had to be up to what he expected. There was no love, I wasn't a son to him. But a heir that will take his place in the throne. A Protégé. Not exactly a father figure.

Well,

enough of my mussing. Even though I have enough time since the old fool can't remember the password to open this....gate. Wait should Gimli know it? If truly this is the Mines of Moria, they why haven't Gimli's cousins welcome us yet? Or are they the kind of kin folk who let few in? Maybe something has happened.

Well when they do find a way in, I might as well tell you about my visit to Rivendale. I remember this.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::(Flash Back):::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

the trails were muddy and damp from the rain the previous night, but it was a swift and easy ride. For about 2 hours I followed trail that led through forestay areas. Twice I heard rustles around me. My guess is the elves. I don't know what they call this country , Faramir was the one who paid more attention to land studies and myths. But before I set of for my trip, my fathers guards warned me of what and who lived in these areas. At first I didn't heed their warning, Elves have never not been seen by any of my kin for years. So why now?

I fear they might be right.

Ah my destination. They trees faded away as I rode on, and I was greeted by a finely detailed and built sort of castle. I do not know what to call the houses of elves. Looking around me cautiously I notices the forest I have traveled through vanished.

How is this possible?

Suddenly my hoarse jolted. Quickly I gripped her reigns and pulled hard on them to calm her down. I didn't notice the man standing to my left till he spoke up.

" Greeting Lord Boromir, Welcome to Rivendale." I inched of my seat slightly. Quickly regaining my composure, I sent a glare at the mysterious man. He gave me an amused grin in return. " I am sorry to startle you. But it is proper for us to greet our guest." Us? This man is no elf/ Well at least not the ones described to me. He must have been able to read along the same lines.

" No Lord Boromir. I am no elf. But I was adopted by them. I grew up with them my whole life." He reminded me of a ranger. So I immediately started to call him that. Since he didn't introduces himself. How rude now that I think of it.

" Why do you tell me this ranger?" I got dismounted my hoarse and stood level to him. We were about the same height, though I a little taller. His grin was starting to irk me.

" My name is Estel. And I'm just being friendly." He strode up to my hoarse and took her reigns and he turned towards me. " Glorfindel will show you to your room. Good day." With his unused hand, he pointed behind me.

" Who's Glor-." But before I could finish the sentence , he disappeared with my hoarse. Are my eyes fooling me just as my ears were during the long ride? Or was that some kind of Elvin trick he learned?

I stood there alone. It suddenly dawned to me. Estel did say something before he vanished. I twisted myself around and flinched. I was about an inch away from a man with pointy ear- An Elf! I could not believe my eyes. He, I'm guessing again, he looked exactly like they were described to me. Simply majestic.

" Lord Boromir. It's a pleasure to meet you." I blinked to myself. It sounded more like a purr than a statement. My eyes shifted from his icy blue eyes to his pink thin lips. They curved into an amused smirk. " Do you see something you like?" His arms somehow found themselves around my waist. Bringing me back to the present, I again landed myself in another sticky situation.

" What do you think your doing?" I raged. My temper showing itself for the first time since I left. The grin didn't fade.

" I was only responding to the hints I was receiving." I shoved myself away from him. Who does this elf think he is?

" Well you must have gotten the wrong message. Look all I want is to be taken to my room. I don't need any haughty elf bothering me right now." I had no patience for this. Rest. That's all I wanted. Glorfindel continued to smirk at me. This really was starting to annoying me.

Taking my hand he led me through marble trails and pathways in a nearby forest. Did I not explain myself to him? I know you shouldn't judge a being before you get to know him or her. But I immediately disliked this elf.

Sure he was beautiful....his long golden mane of hair, fare and long face. Ah the height. He stood a few inches than me. A scholar told me once that most elves stood at 6'3 ft. He looked some where around the area. While I was brainstorming, the tall elf led me through a small open gate on the other side. I could see stairs that led to a concealed room by the trees.

" This is where you will be staying. I will come back to retrieve you for supper." As he passed by me, he paused a bit and removed the hair straying on my cheek. " Good Day." With a wink he disappeared behind the gate. My temper flared up one more. I thought I hade made myself clear? Seems this elf is insistent. Putting him in the back of my head, I started to climb the stares.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::(end of flash back):::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I was suddenly pulled back into the present. The ground shook as each side of the doors of Moria inched open/ Inside I could outline a shadowy staircase. As we inched into the mines the shadows of the mines, I heard a cry. Practically leaping around, I watched as Frodo was seized by a tentacle monster and pulled towards the murky water, with Sam trailing behind him.

Spring forth my energy, I un-shielded my sword and swung at the tentacle. Sam managed to unclasp the tentacle holding Frodo's leg.

Suddenly twenty other tentacles surged out of the lake and came rippling towards us. From behind me Gandalf warned us all to et into the gate way. I scrambled in frantically, making sure everyone had gotten through.

The tentacles came forward with tremendous strength and attached themselves to the doors on each side. I was just about to remind Gandalf to close the gate. But the sound of shattering stone from behind me silenced me. The tentacles were lost under the rubble.

The noise of the shattering stone echoed through the hall. I did hear Sam whine about his hoarse, but I choose to ignore it. There was a brief conversation between Frodo and Gandalf.

It seems that one of the passages we were suppose to use is blocked, Were is Gimli's kin? Should they have head the crash?

I muttered to myself. " In these deep places of the world! Hah, We go against my wish I guess. Who shall leas us now in this dark place." Therefore Gandalf must have heard me, because he responded.

" I shall." He said." And Gimli shall follow me. Follow me staff." He walked towards the great staircase. From what I could see, he held his staff up, and from its tip a small light appeared.

Though it was not bright, I could make out the hundreds of steps that led up the mine. After a brief rest, we started on our way. Eager as ever to get on with our journey, we formed a like again. With Gandalf up in front, followed by Gimli. I could detect a slight glint in his eyes. After Gimli was Frodo, then Sam, Merry and Pippin, I followed after the 2 hobbits, and finally Aragorn.

As we began to descend the stairs, we twisted a few sharp turns. As came level with the with the floor , the air was hot and stuffy. My eyes became sharper as we continued to descend the stairs , several times I had heard the read of bear feet from behind me.

I turned towards Aragorn and gave him a questioning look. He nodded and continued to tread up the stairs. I hurried up and got back in my place of the line. So he heard it too. We halted at a wide dark arch opening that led into three different passages.

" I have no memory of this place!!" I heard Gandalf exclaim. My temper flared up. He was our leader, what use is he if he does not know which way to go. Are we suppose to guess?

The line moved again, this time we were heading towards a stone door that stood to the left of the arch. The stone door sung open easily. Gandalf crept inside cautiously.

"There." I heard him yell. With his staff he pointed towards the middle of the room. There was a hole in the middle of the floor. So we decided to rest here.

Unrolling my bedroll I sighed and sank into it. Again I though of Glorfindel. I didn't notice the strange looks Legolas shot in my direction.

__

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::(Flashback):::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I sat on the old lethas tree. Right in front of it was a little stream. Sometimes I would come here to get some fresh water. Mostly to ignore Aragorn. His true titles was revealed to me. Aragorn, Son Of Arathorn. Heir of Isildur.I have heard the story of him all my life. Aragorn is to take the throne away from my father.

Part of me find this pleasant and the other side of my is enraged. How dare this man just waltz into my life and steal everything I have live for...trained for, from me. How dare this ....this Ranger do this. Where was he when my country was in need. Where was he when my father died. Were was he when My father...my father.... ...

I should not dwell on this. I will only work myself up. Pulling my knees under my chin, I wrapped my arms around myself. This is something I learned from Faramir, its a sort of technique that calms the soul. I definitely need to calm down.

I heard a slight rustle from the tree. I needint worry. I knew Who it was.

" What brings you here, Love?" It was Glorfindel. I turned myself, so I was facing him.

" Just thinking." I muttered to myself. I still have not gotten use to the idea of us being a couple. It is not un-common in Gondor, but I am not familiar with it. I had heard stories of the stable boys.

I guess your wondering what happened. Well yes I submitted to him. Plain and simple. Placing a kiss on my cheek, he pulled me onto his lap. This made me blush furiously. Again I say this does not happen to me often.

" Thinking about Aragorn again?" How well he has gotten to know me these few weeks. " Love it will all turn out well. Do not fret. It make you look old." He held me tight .Oh how I love him man. I sound like a foolish child who thinks he's in love. I have been taught better than this, but I do tend to lose my self in the moment. Over the weeks I did find out that elves are very romantic. If our relationship does work out, how will I tell father. This will surely disappoint him. But then he would actually start noticing Faramir. Yes but what the use. Aragorns just going to steal it away.

" Stop thinking about him love." He rubbed my back affectionately. And I did.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::(end of Flashback):::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Suddenly I heard something clanking against the wall of the of the hole in the floor. Pippin accidentally knocked over a rock from it place. Gandalf scolded him severely. I wanted to tell him to not to be hard with him. But I could tell the wizards patience was on a thin line.

Suddenly his stopped in the middle of his sentence . I heard a faint noise coming from the halls.- tap tom ,tap tom- The sound died away all of a sudden. All of us were alert. For a few minute we waited for any sign of movement. It might have been the dwarves that inhabit the mines. But it is unlikely. The hall is completely deserted. I see the cobwebs and the silence. It too quite and this place obviously hasn't been cleaned in a while. Even I can sense the little hope in Gimli. A few moments later we settled down.

I strayed a little from the group and sat on a small boulder, from behind me I could hears steps following.

" Why do you stray from the group Boromir. It is not safe. What if you are ambushed?" Aragorn. I clutched the hilt of my sword.

" If I were to be ambushed Aragorn I am sure you and the rest of the group would have heard them and warned me before that could happen. Or maybe not" I growled the last part. I didn't not invite him to sit, but that didn't stop him none the less.

" Look Boromir. I wish not to anger you .I only worry." His eyes showed with...hope? Hope of what?

" Well its to late for that now isn't it? I do not wish to be bother. Go back to your elf." Though I did not put more ice as I said it. Though his Elvin friend had angered me .I did come to an understanding with him.

He sighed and moved closer to me. I did not like this. What does this man want from me? Can he not see I want nothing to do with him. Why doesn't he just go back to his elf maiden?

Why is he so insistent?

" Boromir, do not resent me. I don't want your resent. I have something to say to you and I will say even if your willing to listen or not." His tone surprised me . I never knew he actually had a man side of him. I thought he was all elf. " I do not wish to judge you Boromir. I know I might have been harsh At first, and for that I come to apologize and wish your forgiveness. Maybe we can be more that enemies?" There was that hope it again. Is shocked me. Is he hinting at what I think he is?

" Estel exactly what do you want?" I asked cautiously. Little did I notice Legolas watching us closely.

" We may have gotten on the wrong foot, but I am willing to show you what I really want." he inched closer and closer till are noses barely touched. Why eyes widened. This is not happening to me, again. Before he could make his next move, Legolas appeared out from behind him and practically shoved him off me. The look of anger clearly in his face.

He said something in his language to him which cause Aragorn to flinch back and walk off quickly.

Turning to me he gave me the same look the Estel had. I was not as bewildered this time. Legolas was beautiful.... but I have someone else.

" I am sorry for his behavior please forgive him." I gulped to myself. How Legolas reminded me of Glorfindel. I had seem this elf before. When I was younger, only then he was an elf but an angel. He had appeared on the horizon the day of my 14th birthday. He was looking towards the out of Morodor. I thought he would drive all the bad things from the land.

Years later, he was always in my dreams. some intimate....some not. I had found them quite disturbing , but they stopped on my 18th birthday. I guess I had finally grown up.

I nodded at him and watched him walked back towards the group. My dreams had started when I first met him.

What is happening to me. I cannot fall in love with this elf. Wait I'm rushing things . this is not love. Its just a simple infatuation.

I was called back into the group. It seems we were moving again. I packed my bedroll and feel into line. I did not look towards Aragorns way and neither did he to me. For 8 hours we tread through the dark mines. I heard Gandalf say we had reaches the upper lifts of the mines. I guess we are going in the right direction. Ahh the truth is reveled. Gimli has his doubts now .He does not believe his kindred was ever here. So we are on our own.

We hiked on towards the northern arch, some how we found ourselves in a wide corridor. There was a glimmer. Heading towards it, we found a high flat-topped stone doorway. Beyond lay a large chamber ( I bet you know what coming) As we entered the chamber our feet uplifted the dust. In the middle of the room lay a tomb. My heart started to beat. I looked cautiously towards Gimli. I knew what this was. Gandalf was quickly at the tomb.

" There are Daeron's Runes, these were similar to others used in Moria." He said " Here is whats written. Its in the tongue of Men and Dwarves:

** _BALIN SON OF FUNDIN_**

LORD OF MORIA

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::()::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

To be continued

Well there it is. Sorry I could write anymore cause I have to go to bed. But I must say this is the longest chapter I have ever writtten. So far its going very well.

Thanks to all the reviews I can't remember all of the reviewers names. But when I do I will start putting them on here. Well thanks for the reviews. oh I've found you.

Thanks to Redone , ( I will re-read it)

To Haldir's Heart And Soul

To Gondor and Mirkwood Unite.


	3. Chapter 3: Flight

**Chapter 3: **_Flight_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::( authors note):::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Hey guys thanks for the reviews there were very nice. Um this probably won't be on till tomorrow, because it took like hmm 6 hours to write it, it was real long. I was at a point where I had to wrap something around my thumb to keep it from hurting. Anyways I was planning on writing more, but I had to stop at 6. Because my mom would be getting up and she doesn't like it when I stay up late. And I sort of over slept. and I only have about an hour now to write this. its morning right now. I have to go to an aunts house for some stupid party. I had to re-read the freaking book over two times to write this. I even took notes. To many now I think of it. that why its so detailed. Especially the fighting scene. God that was hard.

_authors note_

**Story: **_The Understanding: The Story of Boromir and Legolas._

Author: _Tiger Eye 2_

Rated: _Rated R_

Disclaimer: _Don't sue or anything. Cause you aren't going to get anything. I'm broke._

WARNING: _This story holds homosexual content. If you don't like then don't read. NOTE: Certain events never accrued in the original book._

Summary: _The Lord Of The Rings re-written, only in Boromir and Legolas' POV. Plus with a little twist to it. Now this wouldn't be a love story if Boromir dies now would it? Boromir/Legolas, Boromir/Glorfindel_

Chapter 3

The mines are filled with hordes of rotten bodies. I do not know if the others have noticed them yet, but they have been here ever since we entered. Though the loud crash of the crumbling gate doors might have distracted them. Millions I see. They wither away undisturbed on the floors, little on the stair, enough to be avoided and some hang from the walls.

Gandalf has already seen them, that much I can tell you. But in Gimli's favor, he has chosen not to upset the young dwarf. Hmmm young dwarf. :chuckles: Gimli looks nothing close to young, but in his country, wherever that may lay, he is young. As I over 2 thousand years old am young. But I older than him.

We have been descending the stairs for some time. All are weary. The deeper we go into Moria, the more it is apparent that a battle of some sort was taken here. If only the others had eyes of my kin. It would be a lot easier to climb the steps. Once in a while, one would trip and the rest would follow suite. Then we would all have to stop and wait for them to regain their balance.

I'm sure all by now have noticed the sound of bare feet against the mountain rock following us. It is not a hard guess. As soon as the sound came to my ears, I immediately thought ' Gollum'. I did see Boromir turn towards Aragorn. Nothing was said between them, but my guess is he heard Gollum like the rest of us do. Only the story of the ring wasn't explained thoroughly to him. So he would not know of Gollum.

Again I am filed with jealousy. Why could Boromir not look upon me? Not even a glance. I suppose I am nothing to him. But I wouldn't know and I am not about to put myself down. Ah also he would not look upon me because I am 4 bodies ahead.

Ah the mines would have been a nice place to have traveled to. If I had known about it, I would have surely made the trip. Ah but would the inhabitants have let me in? I doubt it. Back then the disagreement with elves and dwarves were strong. They still are today. Still it rages on. I find it very useless. Though Gimli and I do have brief arguments , they are just playful. I find him very companion worthy.

Now to open the eyes of my people will take time, but they will soon see. We have stopped, I wonder why? Our leader has found a door, it was half closed. Gandalf gently thrust it open, as it swung back, layers of dust flew out. Inside lay a large chamber.

I found myself wondering how many of these there were in the mine city. :: I do hope to come back here one day, It would be an exhilarating moment.::

I suppress a chuckle as Gandalf tried his best to hold back the curious hobbits. One day those two will get themselves in deep water. He went into the chamber cautiously, we were told to stay put and we intended on doing that. A couple of minutes passed by and we filed in after him. Inside he stood at a corner, his staff pointed to the middle of the floor.

" There." he cried. In the middle of the floor lay a well shaped hole, that held broken and rusty chains at it edge. Fragments of stone stood close by. Well it seem this place will be our resting place for the now.

I made myself comfortable in the corners of the chamber. Though most of the air in the lower mines area was hot and stuffy, the walls were cold and they kept my temperature at its level. I looked over to Boromir, who had already dozed off. How easily men tire. Speaking of men, where is Aragorn?

My eyes wandered around the room. He was resting on a long slab of stone against the wall. What peculiar resting laces he chooses. What irked me was that he was about 3 to 4 steps away from Boromir. . Why is he always so close to him? Speaking of Aragorn reminded me of the talk I was planning on having with him. There in nothing else to sot to. So I might as well do this.

With my blanket and bedroll in hand, I placed myself next to him. " Aragorn?" I did not wish to wake him, but this was important. He was indeed awake. I must have interfered with his thinking.

" Hmm? Something irks you, what has happened?" Yes, how well he knows me, I must have forgotten O had spent over 50 years with the man. I chuckled to myself silently. I still remember when he was a chubby toddler. But this is not what I came here for.

" I wish to speak to you of Boromir." Though his face showed no emotion, his eyes said it clearly. Just as I suspected.

" What of him." He leaned back against the stone wall. Our eye contact was broken. I knew there was a storm of emotions brewing up within him, but I must tell him.

" I mean no disrespect in this but you must understand Aragorn that what you are doing in not right. Even though you cannot control it, And " I interrupted him as he began to speak. I am in no mood to be interrupted. " before you ask me what you have done wrong, tell me who Gondors 5th king was? " There was only silence. I am getting closer to my point. " Tell me who rules Gondor in the present?" I knew he would know this.

" The Steward Denethor. His 2 sons, Boromir and Faramir. But what has this go-" I interrupted him again, he was annoyed but I did not care.

" Tell me who Denethors wife was, what part did she take in the leading of Gondor? How many years has Denethor been in service? When was the white tower built? How many years is the tree of life?" I continued on. Much to my disappointment he knew none of the answers. This angered me. " You are to inherited the throne and you know nothing of Gondors history. Tell me how you would cope if a man who you have never seen let alone heard of waltz into your life and takes the most valuable thing you have. Oh but its gets worse, what if he knew nothing ( I really feel like killing Aragorn. Maybe I should) of the land and how to lead it." I felt hot rage soar through me. Boromir's anger was my anger.

But before Estel could reply, he was interrupted by a _plunk_. The sound filled the whole chamber.

" Fool of a Took." I heard Gandalf cry. I tried to analyze the situation. Poor Pippin must have knocked over something into the guards hole in the ground. Ah finally his curiosity got him in trouble.

Nothing more was heard as we stood alert for several minutes. Suddenly there was faint knocks : _tap-tum , tap-tum _. The knocking was repeated several more tomes, after a while it died down.

" That sounded like hammers." I heard Gimli proclaim. I do not think he has heard of them before. If he has not then it must not be the dwarves who were said to live here. I went over to Pippin who sat miserably on the cold floor and gave him a pat on the shoulder. I resumed back to my place besides Aragorn, but he was not there.

I also noticed that Boromir was gone too. Did he take heed in our conversation. I do hope so, they both need it. Ah I see them. They were at the far side of the room which held a doorway to another chamber. Boromir sat on a boulder, his back turned to me and Aragorn sat in front of him. I inched closer to them , not to eavesdrop, though there was no need to with my Elvin hearing, but to speak to Aragorn after he was finished.

The conversation was going in the right direction, I wondered to myself if anything good would come out of this. They could learn things from one another. But then I noticed Aragorn moving closer to Boromir. To close to just be friends. I surged forward and practically shoved Aragorn off Boromir.

He looked up at me in surprise. " _Lle fueya amin. Na Arwen oantie llena hon? Enta ireyla annu lave. Entanu imbeme. Si hex_." My voice was full of malice. ( You disgust me. Has Arwen gone from your heart? This will not be allowed. Its between us. Now begone.) and this surprised him. I did see him wince before he left, but I was to angry to care.

I turned to the shocked warrior. " I am sorry for his behavior, please forgive him." There was a mysterious glint in his eyes. Could it be want I seek? I doubt it. Without looking back, I sauntered back into camp.

Once we were all rested , Gandalf roused us all and we began to descend the mine. For 8 long hours we trekked Moria, there were brief stops, but short ones. The passage Gandalf had chosen went steadily upwards. The only advantage we had was there were no stairs.

We did not come across anymore tunnels or chambers. The ground became level and the walls that surrounded us vanished. We seemed to have passed through and arched doorway that led to a dark hall of nothingness. Since we were traveling up the mines, and the fact that it is a mountain, we had reached the ground level. Maybe we might be a few feet high of land, but it was close. They atmosphere was cold and dry. Though I needint be afraid of the cold, it still irked me.

The group stopped at the hall. " It seems I have chosen the right passage." Though more was said, I did not need to hear anymore. That one thing that irks me about Gandalf. He doesn't really give you a straight answer.

With his left arm, he raised his staff and at the tip shone a small substance of light. Shadows sprung back and revealed what was concealed in the darkness. For a moment we could he the roof far above us and the many pillars held it in its place. A long empty hall, the biggest I have ever seen. It must have sheltered thousands of dwarves. I inspected the detailed walls, they were polished enough to make them glimmer like glass. The hall vanished from my view, Gandalf had relinquished the light from his staff. To bad though, I would have liked to inspect the pillars move carefully. I wonder if it is some sort of spell? Or does it come from within?

And so it was that we would spend the night here. Though it was big, there were many places to bed in. For now I must rest.

:::::::::::(**next morning**):::::::::

In the morning there was little light seen., though enough for us to find our way around. We hitched up are gear after our breakfast or second breakfast. The whole hobbit cycle confuses me. As we followed Gandalf we past the Northern Arch, which led us to a corridor. We seemed to be following the path were the bright lights were shining. As each glimmer grew brighter and brighter, we almost walked right by a light filled doorway. Its heavy latched door was mid open. Ah another chamber.

It indeed was a chamber. It was dimly lit, but we have been traveling through the mines for days, are eyes adjusted to the light well enough to see everything. As we filed in the dust was uplifted. I noticed the light shone straight to the middle of the room. A tomb! It lay there, lit by the light coming from a small opening on the walls. Some kind of window I guess.

Gandalf walked over to it and inspected it carefully. " These are Daeron's Runes, these are similar to other used in Moria." he said." Here is what's written, its in the Tongue of Men and Dwarves:

**BALIN SON OF FUNDIN**

**LORD OF MORIA**

I looked over to Gimli, his hood was cast over his face. Boromir walked beside him and put his hand on his shoulder for comfort. My heart swelled with pride. I hope I'm not being to selfish, but maybe this will show they other that he isn't a mean guy. That he really has a heart. But before I dwell on that I must think of the information I was given to by my kin. 

While we rested in Balin's chamber, Gandalf looked through the diary of the dwarves he had found by the tomb. It's pages were ripped and fragile, a lot of words were smeared. Well from were I can see at least.

He started to read it out loud. " _We drove out the orcs from the Great Gate and guard. _I think the next sentence is _Room- we slew many during daytime._" There was a pause. "_-sun in the dale. Floi was killed by arrows. He slew many. _Hmmm uh _Floi is under the grass near Binnormere. _I cannot read the next line. Then _we have gone to the twenty-first hall of North end to dwell in. Balin has placed his set on the Chambers Of Mazarbul. _" He read as mush as he could make out. I only listened when something important was said.

" I fear their end was cruel." I snapped from my thoughts." _We cannot get out. Orcs have taken the Bridge and Second Hall. The Watcher in the water took Oin._" More deaths were proclaimed."_ We cannot get out, The end comes.....drums ,drums from the deep. _The last entry in the book states _they are coming._ There is nothing more written. It stops dead here." Dread filled the chambers. I was lost to all conversation left. I had been right. There was a battle. All died except for the orcs. Right? A boom erupted me from my train of thoughts. It shook the hole entire floor. It must be coming from below us. It rolled again. While Boromir and Aragorn sprang to shut the door, I whipped out my bow and arrow and stood poised. Behind me the hobbits bunched together. Gimli jumped onto Balin's tomb and unhooked his axes, and Gandalf stood silent.

All went deadly quiet. Then came an echoing blast through the halls and chambers; a great horn was blown, and judging by the sounds that came in return , I'd say they were communicating.

" There coming!" I yelled.

Aragorn and Boromir were told to keep the east doors ajar, while I watched the door immensely. Feet could beard from the other side. For a second everything was silent, then there were rings and clatter against the walls on the other side.

Before Boromir could seal the door Gandalf rushed to his side." Stop! Do not seal it." he opened the opened the door ajar by a few inches and spoke through it. " Who comes to disturb the tomb of Balin? Lord of Moria." he said in a booming voice. There was hoarse laughter but beside that all was quiet. The drums from far off could be heard, but they were faint.

The wizard thrust his staff into the small crack and lit up the hall. Arrows whistled towards the door, barely missing Gandalf as he sprang back and slammed it shut.

" They are the black Uruks of Morodor. Many of them. They are hanging back, but they may attack at any moment." The trio retreated themselves to the other side of chamber, though Gimli still stood on the tomb. The door was attacked by blows from the orcs. It was hit couple more times till a small segment of it was wedged open. Huge green scaly arms thrust through the small gap and searched for the lock.

I sent several arrows towards the gap. The orcs squealed and drew back their arms, but more came through. To my left, Boromir leapt forward and swung at the arms, he was followed by Frodo who managed to stab one of the orcs and Aragorn. But they could not hold them back, Rams and hammers were slammed against the door and the wall right next to it.

It cracked open inch by inch. I shot a few more arrows through the hole and was awarded by the dying shrieks of the enemy. In return arrows whistled through the widening gap. Some arrows swirled and hit the Northern wall. With the rams and hammers being hit against the wall and the arrows, it feel into a crumbling heap. Orcs filled in one after another into the chamber. How many? I could not count. Taking a score of arrows I shot each orc that surged in through the hole, the door had already fallen. The others that escaped my arrows would meet the swords and daggers of my companions.

The men of the group slew many, Gimli swung his axe at any orc who dared come close enough to the tomb.

From behind me I heard Gandalf yell " Now we leave." he motioned us towards the eastern door." Let us go before the troll comes" Trolls? He did not tell us of a troll, though it would make sense for them to inhabit here. Before everyone could retreat , Merry and Pippin were cornered by a huge chieftain. The orc was thrown to the ground by Boromir's sword and shield. It somehow managed to dodge Aragorns' sword and thrust his spear straight at Frodo. The hobbit was hurled against the wall and fell with a thud.

I shot an arrow at the chieftain and he was slain instantly. " Now" Gandalf shouted." It is our last chance to run." Aragorn pick Frodo up and made for the stairs. With Merry and Pippin followed from behind. I had to drag Gimli away; his fight was brave, but I did not want him to end like his kin. In front of me, I could see Frodo actually standing? How could this be? Not a good time to think.

" Off you go. Go down the stairs all of you. Do not wait for me. Go now!" Does he wish us to abandon him? I certainly will not leave him.

" Do you expect us to let you hold the door yourself?" Aragorn shouted.

" Do as I say! Swords are no use here, Leave.

The passage was dark as the night, we had to grope our way down the flight of steps. At the top of the stair, there was a flash of white light. For a second it lighted up the whole tunnel. Then Gandalf came flying down the sown the stairs.

He urged us on. " Go!" we stumbled after him, wondering what he did. The beating of the drums did not cease. In fact they seemed to be getting closer. We continued to travel down the flight of steps, still no sound of pursuit. At the seventh flight, Gandalf halted. " It has gotten hot." he proclaimed. We ought to be at least on the Level of Gates. Very soon we should take a left-hand turn that will take us east."

We went on again. There was unmistakable light ahead. as we got closer, the light turned from a bright color to dark red. By then we could see our way as we entered another arch. The air surrounding us grew drastically hot.

" There is a devilry dwelling here, no doubt devised to greet us. But I know where we stand. This is the second hall of the old Moria, the gates are near. Beyond the eastern end, to the left we go that way, then across the bridge, up the stair and along a road through the first hall and out." We moved closer to the red blazing light. We were in another hall, but this one was longer. In the center stood tall pillars, they stood arched and carved like a mighty tree. Far down from the pillars stood to group pillars that stood over a pit.

Are we going to cross them? " Come. We must move fast." Gandalf said. As we ran, I could hear the sounds of the orc drums not far back. A shrill filled the hall, we have been seen! Arrows whistled around us, I did here Boromir snort something, but I couldn't make it out.

" The Bridge is near. When we cross you have to careful. It is awfully narrow." Suddenly at the end of the hall, the floor fell to an unknown depth. But there was no time to dwindle. "Lead the way Gimli. Pippin, Merry follow next." Gandalf yelled. We filed in a line and crossed the first hall. Behind us swarms of orcs charged. Trolls speared from the hordes, but that was not what filled me with terror. The ranks of orcs had cowered back and disappeared into the darkness. As is they were afraid of something.

Something is coming from behind them. We could not see it., To us it was a great shadow. It came out of the darkness, with flames sprinting off of it. Black smoke whirled around it. I fear we have met our match. So many stories I have heard from Glorfindel about it. Now I finally see it for myself. The fire blazed behind it, in its right hand, it held a stabbing whip of fire.

" Alas! " I wailed. " A Balrog! It has come." From the end of the company, Boromir blew his horn. In response many shouts and hisses from the hidden Uruks and Orcs.

" Over the bridge." Gandalf shouted. We moved across the bridge carefully. Have way there Gandalf halted and faces the Balrog. The men were the first to see and they stood their ground. We halted just a few feet ahead of them by a doorway. We all were unable to let our leader face his doom.

I would never think of deserting him. The Balrog had already reached the bridge by the time we were on the other side. It inched forward just enough to stand on the edge of the pit. " You shall not pass!" I heard him yell. A dead silence filled the entire hall. " I am the wielder of the flame of Undun. Go back to the shadows." he brung forward the flame he wielded and shone its glimmer towards the Balrog." You shall not pass!"

The Balrog did not answer. It stepped forward and out of the shadows was brought his sword of fire. The sword and flame came into contact with a loud clash. Gandalf managed to drive its swords blow back and break its sword. A loud roar came from it , and with a gigantic leap, he jumped onto the bridge.

The bridge could not hold the weight plus the impact of the leap, and so it broke apart. The Balrog fell with a terrible cry. Though Gandalf had managed to grab hold of the end of the broken bridge before he fell. But before Boromir and Aragorn could rush to his aid, a familiar whip-like tongue of fire sprang forward from the darkness and wrapped itself around the old wizards ankle.

" Run you fools" and he was gone.

I was paralyzed with horror, as I stared at the empty pit. No! I did not hear Aragorns cry. My bewilderment was to great. We stumbled through the stairs clumsily and beyond the heavily built door, with Aragorn leading and Boromir after. We ran on as the lights grew brighter. The last hall was past quickly, and the great gates had appeared in from of us. They were open, but guarded on each side by orcs. We ambushed the unsuspecting Orcs and swept forward.

As they sky came over us , we did not stop. We continued running for hours, until the great mountain disappeared from our view. Our grief over took us for a brief moment, some cried and some just silent. No longer did we hear the drums of orcs

**To be continue.....**

**God I don't like that chapter. I'm sorry it was so late. when I came home last night I was to tired to write it. I hope you like it. I sure don't.**

**Thanks to all reviewers.**

**um To Redone**

**To Haldir's Heart and Soul**

**To Gondor and Mirkwood Unite.**

**Thanks to all that I missed too.**

**Here is a clip of the next chapter. Chapter 4: **He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Little did he know they were being watched....."


	4. Escapade Of The Lost Soul

Hey guys, sorry about the long delay. I know, I know. TO many months. Anyways as always I have an excuse, well I already began to write the story on this computer but it got frozen, then it just totally stopped working. So I was going to wait till my mom and me went to get it fixed. But we didn't and we got another computer. An XP, YAY! I could have written in on there, but I was too addicted and I didn't want to start it over. Looks like I'm doing that now huh? Well schools over now, so I have about 3 more weeks left. This isn't a PMS day, so YAY!

Oh and yes I did read the book. So I really don't know wtf your talking about. I have to read it every time I write a chapter. If my writing repetitive, then fine. Not much I can do about that now.

**

* * *

**

**Author: **_Tiger Eye 2_

**Pairing: **_Boromir/Legolas , Glorfindel/Boromir_

**Summery**_This is the re-wirtten verion of the lord of the Rings. But with a little twist. Now this wouldn't be a romance story if Boromir were to die now would it? Legolas has fallen for the young Gondorian, little does he know he has competition. BL, BGlorfindel_

**WARNING: **_This story is strictly fanfiction, meaning that about 80 of the whole story never happened. This is a slash fic, meaning male/male action. I'm warning you now, if you don't like it don't read. Remember, it was your choice to hurt your eyes with this content. Also absolutely no bashing. Because your just making yourself out as a jerk._

**DISCLAIMER**_I do not OWN lotr, I wish I did, but that's to late. Anyways I would have made it worse if it was mine. perverted mind at work So don't sue if you get an eyesore. If you can handle seeing Marilyn Manson's ass, then anything is possible ( I apologize to all you M.M. fans. . friend over her shoulder)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Escapade Of The Lost Soul

* * *

I cannot fathom how much more my weary legs can carry me. Our small group has trekking or rather running through the mines. What shall we do when we are out? Surely we cannot dwindle for long, the Orcs would be at our tail like hawks. ( did they have hawks then?) I do not want to end like the dwarves did, those last words still send chills down my spine. 'They are coming...' I wish they could have died a more civil death, no races deserves to be slaughtered off like animals as they did. But everything happens for a reason. Yes, I am a man of faith. Faith in the life beyond. Though... I fear our deaths have also been proclaimed. 

The Balrog has shown itself. Such a powerful and dark aurora radiating of his makeshift body of fire. I may be ignorant to something's. After all no one is perfect, but that is one thing a man desperately craves fore. Perfection. Something we may never achieve, yet we still hold our hand out to the impossible. But anyway, it is indeed a Balrog. How? After all, I did spend some time with our precious Balrog slayer, I also learned some things. Ahead of us, the dark figure began approaching our small company. The Orcs that surrounded quickly vanished in the darkness. All the hope in me quickly vanished. Would this be the last time I would see my friends. My eyes scanned each one of them, expression very similar. But that did not stop me, my hand moved to unhook the Horn of Gondor and brang it up to my lips. I blew.

The horn filled the entire hall, soon to be followed by loud curses and chants from the hidden Orcs.

No More...

Not another soul survived. The cries died down as our enemy advanced on us.

" Cross the bridge!" Our gray wizard shouted. I followed the others as each one by one crossed the narrow bridge, I glanced back briefly , Gandalf stood in the middle of the bridge, his staff poised forward and radiating with magic light. I halted in my steps, Aragon following suit and then the others. He cannot serious be thinking of challenging it? On his own? ( this is good, I should listen to jrock more often when I'm writing) He cannot hold it own his own, what fool does he take me for? This is suicide! The Balrog was just as the bridge, it didn't falter as the light from the wizards staff grew brighter. Shadows grew behind him, like mass of wings. No one moved, the others who were a few feet ahead of us stood by a doorway. They too where unable to desert their leader.

" You shall now pass!" his voice cracked slightly. This time no sounds came from the shadows, seems that the Orcs are also afraid of it. " I am the servant of the Secret Fire! The wielder of the Flame of Undun Go back to the Shadows. You shall not pass!" The Balrog made no move. Just as my hopes seemed to grow, the creature rose to a tremendous height; from the shadows leapt a flaming sword. The darkness had settled around both wielder's of magic, but Gandalf could still be seen through the haze.

Small compared to the Balrog, but he glimmered in the darkness. The was a loud clash as fire and magic came together. The Balrog was thrown back by Gandalf's staff, it's sword shattered into fragments and disappeared. Across, the wizard stood unfazed. He had not moved an inch since the attack ended.

" You Shall not Pass!" He shouted. There seemed to be a slight possibility that we may make it out of here alive and sane. But then it did the unexpected, with one mighty leap in landed roughly on the bridge. With its whip-like sword whirling, Before Aragorn and I could reach Gandalf, his staff fell from his hands just as the Balrog's tremendous weight broke the bridge. The crack could have possible been heard through out the mines as stone beneath the Balrog's feet broke and sent it hurtling into the pit of darkness, with its sword whipping about. What lay beyond it, I could not guess.

Only the part it came in contact with it crumbled, the rest remained where it stood. Suddenly the whip-like sword surged out of the darkness and wrapped itself around Gandalf's leg, within a second our leader was at the edge of the bridge, clutching it for his dear life.

" Run you fools." and he was gone. We all were rooted in our spots in horror. It took me a good minute to just realize what had just transpired. But quickly snapping out of my daze, I ran towards the rest of hour group and ushered then through doorway. As they all started moving, my eye caught our ring bearer heading towards the other direction. While we ran, with one arm I grabbed him and hauled him out of the darken hall.

All source of light had quickly vanished and the sounds of Orc drums rang up from the deep. Doom, Doom. Do they ever give up? The room grew brighter as we ran, soon we entered another hall. This must be the First Hall. Daylight seeped through its high windows in the east. Further down the hall lay another door, it was already broken from forced entry. We passed it quickly and came upon a couple more doors. After the last door, we finally came to The Great Gates, 2 guards where stationed on each side. The gate did not need to be open, is already was. It did not even stand properly, both sides of the gate where shattered through and barely handing of there hinges.

Aragorn moved forward slowly and ambushed the captain. He did not need to worry about the other, it had already fled. We swept through the gates and into open land. Finally, we are in fresh air. As the threshold of Moria vanished, so did the drums, free from the danger the lurked the halls. We made a brief halt, our grief over took us.

" I fear we cannot stay much longer." Aragorn said. Holding his head out to the mountains, he bowed his head respectfully. " Fare well to thee, Gandalf, what little hope is left with out you." There was a moment of silence. Then he turned back to us. " For now we must do without hope. Let us we no more. Come! We have much to do. " How I loathe him. Not of his taking charge, but him. Everything about him. I settled the matter and rose to my feet. As we traveled down the rough roads from the gates, I tripped a couple of times from the broken edges on the ground. Below us lay the runes of the dwarf kingdom.

" That is Durin's Stone." Gimli cried and his finger pointed towards its location. " I cannot pass without taking a look at its wonders."

" Then be swift!" The ranger said as he looked towards the gates. " The sun will be gone soon, though, the Orcs will not." With that, the dwarf surges forward and down the road with Frodo following.

" I would not have you going without seeing Kheled Zaram." I managed to hear him say as we followed him down the tattered road. Ahead, the dwarf and hobbit stood over dark water. At first nothing appeared in it, but slowly forms of the mountains were mirrored in the now blue water. Once the site disappeared, we continued to follow the direction the water was coming from.. It turned south, we downwards and ran out from the arms of the dale. Sometime later, we came upon a deep well full of water. " Here is the spring that leads from the silverlodes rise. (/ If I got some names wrong, I'm sorry. Um my hand writing isn't all that easy to read, even for me./) Do not drink it, the water is as cold as ice."

Beyond the Silverlode lay a stream that swiveled along a valley, ran on through lower lands and into a golden haze of trees. " There lies the woods of Lothlorien." Legolas said out of the blue. It had surprised me when he spoke, since the Balrog, his voice has been very subdued. The way he spoke alerted me of the dwellings. If he knew this place, then for shore his kin must dwell there. Mayhap Glorfindel is there! Before we began this journey, a handful of elves had left. Traveling into the woodland. My best whishes are that he may be one of them.

" In there lies the fairest dwelling of my people." Ah, Iam correct.

" It lies many miles away. Let us continue..." This time Aragorn spoke. With that, he took off with the rest following a few paces behind. He lead us at a great speed. For a brief moment, I wondered for a brief moment how it was that the hobbits could keep up. My thoughts were answered.

We halted in the midst of our travel, I was called upon to follow Aragorn. " I am sorry." he said as we approached the injured hobbits. Frodo being one and Sam the other. " How could I have forgotten. My mind must not be in the right place to forget that you and Sam are injured. Come Boromir, we will carry them." Who does this man think he is? Again I find myself asking that question. Ordering me around like some stable boy, but I did I was told. Quarrelling would have made less time for our journey.

As soon as we had both hobbits in a good grip, we set off. We had not gone far when the sunk sank behind the mountains. We quickly trailed after the excited ranger through the now dark valley. Night had already fallen, so our only source of knowledge to how close we were was from the outline of the forest and the rustling of the leaves. Not only do I feel unwelcome, a sense of wariness set over my feelings towards the elves the lay hidden in the forest. Unlike Glorfindel, these are wild elves. I feel that there are many hidden things behind the green. All not good.

Legolas is as confusing as Sauron's plan of destruction ( alright so he wants to destroy all other races and rule what? . the trees? Air or the godforsaken useless Orcs... Sauron you dumbass!), how will these elves be as well? It seems as the feeling in not mutual. We had only gone a mile down the tree clad slopes and I felt the heaviness of eyes on me. Or us. Splashing! Where is it coming from? A Fall! It lay amongst the shadows to our right. Even beauty is fluent in the most distrusted areas. ( that was stupid . ) This must be connected to the silverlode we came upon earlier in our travel.

" Alas, we have come across Nimrodel!" The soft outburst brought me back from my train of thoughts. The elf seemed excited about our discovery. " Many songs long ago where made about this stream. My own kinfolk still sing them. Just the memory of the rainbow that appears on the fall and the golden flowers that float on its foam gives us great delight." He stepped forward and climbed into the stream. " Come! We must wade across." One by one we climbed in and followed the elf all the way to the other side. When all had crossed, it was decided that we would stop and rest. As we settled into the foreign territory and ate our fill. Legolas told us stories of the Nimrodel If you want the song in here, than tell me. I'll add it. After the short meal, we turned from our normal path and went into the shadow of the deeper woods. We were not far from the trees when he came upon a cluster of trees. The wood was old, yet strong, as for its height. In my opinion, no man could guess. Legolas volunteered to climb the tree and find some sort of came amongst the branches.

As he was about to swing up a branch, a voice came from the trees above him. " Daro'l" A command it sound like. Legolas stood still and whispered to the others. " Be still! Do not move or speak." Sounds of laughter echoed throughout the forest. Then, a voice spoke up in what I could identify as an Elvin-tongue. Which one? I did not know. I don't know how we came to be near one another, but we were. He looked towards the trees and responded. A hint of irritation could b detected. He turned towards us and notified that no one would be harmed. Why don't these elves show themselves, instead of hide behind their trees like cowards I inched away slowly from the Mirkwood elf towards the hobbits, if he noticed. I did not see nor care.

A ladder was let down from above. Legolas was the first to climb, then Frodo , Sam and the rest of us following. When I reached the top of the ladder, I was greeted with the site of the others before me seated in front of some elves, which I concluded to be the Lothlorien elves.

" Welcome." One exclaimed in my native language. I sat their quietly on my side listening as words where exchanged. I seldom paid much attention to what each person had to say, little did I know I was not the only one. The one who to me seemed to be the leader of thier elven pack had finally stated his name. Haldir, I believe it was. What caught my attention about this elf is how he paid so much attention to the prince as they conversed. I can't say I am jealous, but I did resent how close they where. How they could be able to talk in a friendly matter, be with thier own kin. My hands clenched the hem of my pants.

Although Aragorn may be human, he walks like an elf, talks like an elf. Hell, he is one! That brings me no comfort what so ever. After the conversation had ended, Legolas sauntered towards us, and told us the procedure in order for us to reach Lothlorien. Blind folded. I blinked. once. twice. Why? Like I trust these elves enough, now they want to blind fold me and lead me into the shadows. I opened my mouth to speak but Aragorn, who sat beside me, nudged me with his elbow and shook his head. It was a lost battle.

We rested while the night settled in.

I organized my bed roll as best as I could. Tonight, there would be no need to stay on guard. I was assured that nothing would attack while we slept. I climbed into the roll and found a comfortable spot. I hardly noticed the shadowy figure creepy up from the side my back was turned. Just before my eyes closed, strong arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled me back against another persons chest. A hand was quickly placed on my mouth and I felt my body being dragged easily deeper into the forest.

Not to soon did we stop or did he stop. It was pitch black and only the moonlight made it possible for my to the outline of the trees. I flinched. The stranger had ran one free arm down my abdomen. " Enjoying this , Lirimaer?" I soon realized this wasn't any of my companions. Neither Legolas or Aragorn, who would be likely suspects. This voice belong to one of the elves we met earlier on... No sooner did I discover his identity.

I bit one of the fingers placed over my mouth and fled forward. " Haldir!" I shouted, but it seems I under estimate the elf's ability. Within second I was in the same potion as before, but only pressed up against a tree. His tightened his grip on my and carried me farther into Lothlorien. For sure nobody would here my pleas. I know someone is keeping watch at night. Surely they will notice my absence. But those were words for comfort. Truthfully the others where much to content worrying about themselves then each other.

My world shattered as I was shoved roughly against a Lothlorien tree. The bark scratching against my skin. I could feel the cold stare that was directed to my head. I turned my head slightly to get a better look of my tormenter, his gray eyes stared at me greedily. There was a hint of an emotion I couldn't decipher, but something told me I would soon find out.

He think lips curved into a satisfied smirk. " Now I know what Glorfindel sees in you. Your innocence. " He knows Glorfindel? Innocence? I'm no way innocent, so what the hell is he talking about? Maybe he was one of the elves that left before our own journey had begun...and maybe Glorfindel might have been with him. " Don't bother, he is not here... and I finally get to taste you." He purred as his whole body was shoved up against mine. Even in this situation, my face flushed a light shade of pink. I cursed silently.

I found the heat intoxicating. I would never have said this to another soul, but the friction between our bodies caused the heat in my lower anatomy to grow. " Release me, you fiend" I demanded, even though it was a half-hearted attempt. But I used as much of the self control I had left.

The smirk he had only grew and he brought my hands together. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but failed. I never realized elves could be so strong. This would be another interesting fact to tell the people of Gondor, that is if I make it back. I'm not so sure anymore what this elf plans to do with me once he's finished.

" Cute." He murmured, his hand steadily at work. He tied my hands together with a very thing fabric. I don't know where he got it from, but I know one thing. I wasn't going to escape so easily. The though sunk in, and I was at the brink of loosing all dignity and begging for release. ( ---hehe) Twisting, turning and kicking got me no where. Before I could make a sound, soft lips covered mine as he moved my tied hands over my head. By this time, I was beneath him on the ground. The kiss was nothing close to gentle, like Glorfindel did when he and I where together. But that did not stop me from enjoying it.

My faced burned as I turned it to the side. I should be liking this. Then the other elf stopped his movement and his lips disappeared. I could no longer feel the body that was on top of me. At the moment my mind was in a haze, all I wanted as to be touched. My eyes jolted open, Haldir's back was turned to me. His gaze was directed straight ahead of him

" Release him, Haldir." Is that Legolas? I peered around his stiff body. Indeed it was. Again, he has saved me. I'm starting the think of him as some kind of guardian angel. He had his bow and arrow poised and directed at the elder elf's head. What surprised me was the crazed look plastered on his face. Meanwhile, the other elf obliged and untied my hands. With one wary glance toward Legolas, he stepped closer to my and caressed my cheek.

" Looking forward to our next meeting." He wink and disappeared behind the trees. An odd silence filled the empty space around us. I massaged my bruised wrist and nodded toward the other elf. He silently volunteered to walk me back into camp. Obviously, he had a lot on his mind, as I did.

Before we parted, I stopped and turned to him. " Um.. thank you for saving me back there. I've never been in a situation like that and I would have guaranteed you that I would have liked what would have happened if you hadn't interrupted." My hands fiddling nervously on my hair.

His eyes softened. " Naw! Anyone would have done it. Besides, Glorfindel would not want you touched by anyone else. " I blushed furiously. I nodded and waved to him.

" Good night. " A sense of sadness settled in. So he was only doing this because of Glorfindel. Suddenly an arm grabbed my hand and pulled me around.

" Don't be upset. I truly care about your feelings. Now sleep. I will be watching." Again I blushed. When had I become such a shy person. But I nodded and went straight to my bed roll.

**tbc**

* * *

**A/N**: _My god, I finally finished this damn chapter. God my hand hurts. Sorry it took so long, I was busy with preparing everything for school. Man I'm so nervous about next week. I don't like meeting new people. But on well. I have to update some other things to. I hope you liked this chapter. Because I did. Oh well. Here is the clip for the next chapter._

_" Its been a while since I've seen you. " An eerie silence hung over them. " You too. Have you been watching out for him?" " Yes Glorfindel..." Stupid I know. But its interesting. Oh well. Please R&R._

_Because if I have no support, than am I suppose to stop the fic?_ **End of A/N ( Actually, the word 'alas' is used several times in the book. And yes my english is very good. I actually thought 'anyways' was a word, because a whole bunch of kids in my grade use it. So, sorry if its wrong. If its costing me readers, than I don't really mind. I like my story and it stays how it is. Though the first chapter needed some spelling check >. Well C ya. I'm pretty god at writing, at night that it. But because I'm an impatient little nerd, I do it in the morning. Plus my mom makes me go to bed at night.)**


End file.
